we dance for love
by Gleegirl28
Summary: It 10 year later since everyone graduated from the academy and some joined the company of principle dancers well other take on new challenges like fulling in love and getting married. well keeping in touch with old friends and tara want to make peace with saskia an old enemy who tried to destroy her dancing dreams or will they stay enemy for ever. disclaimer i don't own dance a
1. Chapter 1

It 10 year later since everyone graduated from the academy and some joined the company of principle dancers well other take on new challenges like fulling in love and getting married. well keeping in touch with old friends and tara want to make peace with saskia an old enemy who tried to destroy her dancing dreams or will they stay enemy for ever.  
disclaimer i don't own dance academy or the charters but i love the show and this my first fan fiction so don't sue me plz.

Chapter 1 love me or be my enemy

walking back and fourth in think about Ollie and if he should put a ring on it when his phone buzzed in his pocket and made him Jump out of his skin it was a text from his best friend tara pulling his phone out of his pocket he rolled his eyes and thought to himself what now tara the text read this.  
"Hey sammy have you asked Ollie to marry you?" tara asked him  
"No not yet have confronted Saskia yet?" he asked her back  
"No i have not yet confronted Saskia yet." tara texted back to him  
"Tara its time for you to make peace with her it been 10 years since Saskia broke your back." he informed her  
"i know and Ben say the same thing i just make peace with Saskia and make friends with Saskia and put in the past even though she took way my dream to dance for company and yet i still have flashback from that day when it happened me at the bar her lifting my leg higher me and Ben telling her to stop then hearing my back snap and crack and putting out of dance for three month and not tell she sorry for what happen what to me and people are tell me to forgive her its harder then it sounds." tara informed him  
"it may be hard Tara but it not in possible to do and i know you can do tara." he told her  
"thank you sammy for the help i love you and will talk to you later Ben just got home." she told him then siting down her phone then she run and jumped into ben arms giving him a kiss on the lips they been apart for weeks and they were missing each other like crazy.  
"did you miss me much." said Ben picking her up off the floor and kiss her back and crying her down the hallway to there room.  
"so who were talking to." he asked her  
"i was talking to sammy and even he think that should make peace with Saskia." said tara  
"Well he his right it been ten years since it happened." Ben informed her  
"but you know i have nightmares and flashback of that day and how it happened and you being there seeing it happen to me." she told him  
"Want me to come with you when you go talk to Saskia?" asked Ben  
"No i need to do this on my own and going to talk to Tomorrow when i go to the academy to teach a dance class Ethan told me she would be there." she told him  
"let go to bed i'm tired babe we will talk more tomorrow." he said lean over giving her a kiss on the check has snuggled close and soon that were sleeping but little did tara know that she would have another nightmare of that day.  
Back at Sammy house he was still waiting Ollie to show and his clock read 9:00 pm and think Ollie never late what going on did something happen to Ollie did he get held up with work or did he just forget that i asked him to come over to night so i could talk to made even give him the engagement. Sammy said in head it was just him and thought when there was a Knock on the door could it be Ollie.  
"Sammy." Called Ollie on other side of the door  
"I coming." Sammy called has he opened the door  
"Sorry i'm late." Said Ollie lean down giving him kiss  
"I was begin to think you forgot to come over I'm going to order some Japanese take out you want anything?" sammy asked him  
"Yes pleas i love some." said Ollie  
"good because the food came before you got here and its sitting on the table." sammy told him  
"so what you want to talk about?" Ollie asked him  
"i was wondering if you want to move in with me so you can be close to work and not have to make the drive from your mom house. so what do you say you want live with me in this house be my roommate?" sammy asked him  
"Sammy i thought you never ask." said Ollie  
"So is that a yes." sammy asked him  
"that is a yes." Ollie said giving smile  
"But that not the only reason why i asked you to come over tonight." said sammy pulling himself way from table he walked down the hall to his room opening the top draw to his bed side table and pulled out a small green box holding sliver band with the words i love you with two connecting hearts on the top of the band holding the box in his he stared to sweat he was just hoping the box would slip out of his hand.  
"Sammy you ok." Ollie shouted from the other room  
"yea just a second." Sammy called back  
"why do you have a small box in your?" Ollie asked him  
"Because Ollie will you marry?" sammy asked him there was along pause before Ollie answered  
"yes." said Ollie at has sammy slip the ring on his left finger then there hands in twined then they both sat on the couch and snuggled with each other to watch a move they picked forest gummp to watch but they did get a chance to finish was they passed out 40 minutes in to the move.


	2. Chapter 2 confronting Saskia

It 10 year later since everyone graduated from the academy and some joined the company of principle dancers well other take on new challenges like fulling in love and getting married. well keeping in touch with old friends and tara want to make peace with saskia an old enemy who tried to destroy her dancing dreams or will they stay enemy for ever.  
disclaimer i don't own dance academy or the charters but i love the show and this my first fan fiction so don't sue me plz.

Chapter 1 love me or be my enemy

walking back and fourth in think about Ollie and if he should put a ring on it when his phone buzzed in his pocket and made him Jump out of his skin it was a text from his best friend tara pulling his phone out of his pocket he rolled his eyes and thought to himself what now tara the text read this.  
"Hey sammy have you asked Ollie to marry you?" tara asked him  
"No not yet have confronted Saskia yet?" he asked her back  
"No i have not yet confronted Saskia yet." tara texted back to him  
"Tara its time for you to make peace with her it been 10 years since Saskia broke your back." he informed her  
"i know and Ben say the same thing i just make peace with Saskia and make friends with Saskia and put in the past even though she took way my dream to dance for company and yet i still have flashback from that day when it happened me at the bar her lifting my leg higher me and Ben telling her to stop then hearing my back snap and crack and putting out of dance for three month and not tell she sorry for what happen what to me and people are tell me to forgive her its harder then it sounds." tara informed him  
"it may be hard Tara but it not in possible to do and i know you can do tara." he told her  
"thank you sammy for the help i love you and will talk to you later Ben just got home." she told him then siting down her phone then she run and jumped into ben arms giving him a kiss on the lips they been apart for weeks and they were missing each other like crazy.  
"did you miss me much." said Ben picking her up off the floor and kiss her back and crying her down the hallway to there room.  
"so who were talking to." he asked her  
"i was talking to sammy and even he think that should make peace with Saskia." said tara  
"Well he his right it been ten years since it happened." Ben informed her  
"but you know i have nightmares and flashback of that day and how it happened and you being there seeing it happen to me." she told him  
"Want me to come with you when you go talk to Saskia?" asked Ben  
"No i need to do this on my own and going to talk to Tomorrow when i go to the academy to teach a dance class Ethan told me she would be there." she told him  
"let go to bed i'm tired babe we will talk more tomorrow." he said lean over giving her a kiss on the check has snuggled close and soon that were sleeping but little did tara know that she would have another nightmare of that day.  
Back at Sammy house he was still waiting Ollie to show and his clock read 9:00 pm and think Ollie never late what going on did something happen to Ollie did he get held up with work or did he just forget that i asked him to come over to night so i could talk to made even give him the engagement. Sammy said in head it was just him and thought when there was a Knock on the door could it be Ollie.  
"Sammy." Called Ollie on other side of the door  
"I coming." Sammy called has he opened the door  
"Sorry i'm late." Said Ollie lean down giving him kiss  
"I was begin to think you forgot to come over I'm going to order some Japanese take out you want anything?" sammy asked him  
"Yes pleas i love some." said Ollie  
"good because the food came before you got here and its sitting on the table." sammy told him  
"so what you want to talk about?" Ollie asked him  
"i was wondering if you want to move in with me so you can be close to work and not have to make the drive from your mom house. so what do you say you want live with me in this house be my roommate?" sammy asked him  
"Sammy i thought you never ask." said Ollie  
"So is that a yes." sammy asked him  
"that is a yes." Ollie said giving smile  
"But that not the only reason why i asked you to come over tonight." said sammy pulling himself way from table he walked down the hall to his room opening the top draw to his bed side table and pulled out a small green box holding sliver band with the words i love you with two connecting hearts on the top of the band holding the box in his he stared to sweat he was just hoping the box would slip out of his hand.  
"Sammy you ok." Ollie shouted from the other room  
"yea just a second." Sammy called back  
"why do you have a small box in your?" Ollie asked him  
"Because Ollie will you marry?" sammy asked him there was along pause before Ollie answered  
"yes." said Ollie at has sammy slip the ring on his left finger then there hands in twined then they both sat on the couch and snuggled with each other to watch a move they picked forest gummp to watch but they did get a chance to finish was they passed out 40 minutes in to the move.

Chapter 2 confronting Saskia  
the next day Tara want to the academy to teach a class little did she know Saskia would be waiting even thought school didn't start until 9:00 am and it was only 6:00 am pretty early for Tara but she still need to talk to Saskia about the Ten year Fuad that made her toss and turn all night Tara was hoping that it would not turn into cat fight or be any kind of fight but of course Saskia was unpredictable and tara knew how she worked even if it means begin sneak.  
"hello Tara." a voice called from behind her it was Saskia  
"Hi Saskia." Tara said back to her  
"you wanted to talk to me about something and if you think i gonna say sorry for braking your back Tara you must be a Duma girl because you are very wrong about that and warning you right now tara if tell anyone what i'm about to do to you now i will do lot more damage to you." Saskia told her  
"Saskia i want make peace with you not fight." Tara told her has tara felt Saskia hand punch her the left eye then she heard the words  
"Leave now and don't come back school." Saskia warned her shoving her out the door.  
"But i'v a class to teach Saskia." tara informed her  
"no you are going to leave and not come back the rest of the day or you will not have a job." Saskia told her  
"What are you saying Saskia." tara asked her  
"don't show up to the school when i'm her or will make sure you lose your job Tara." Saskia told her still pushing her out the door.  
"fine fine i will leave Saskia." she said walking out the door  
"put your sunglass on so one can question you about your eye because if you tell people i did i will get in big trouble." said Saskia has Tara left the school and head Back home hoping that ben was still at work so he would see her black eye or wonder who did it to her. but Ben would know that it would have been Saskia that done it.


	3. Chapter 3 tara black eye

It 10 year later since everyone graduated from the academy and some joined the company of principle dancers well other take on new challenges like fulling in love and getting married. well keeping in touch with old friends and tara want to make peace with saskia an old enemy who tried to destroy her dancing dreams or will they stay enemy for ever.  
disclaimer i don't own dance academy or the charters but i love the show and this my first fan fiction so don't sue me plz.

Chapter 1 love me or be my enemy

walking back and fourth in think about Ollie and if he should put a ring on it when his phone buzzed in his pocket and made him Jump out of his skin it was a text from his best friend tara pulling his phone out of his pocket he rolled his eyes and thought to himself what now tara the text read this.  
"Hey sammy have you asked Ollie to marry you?" tara asked him  
"No not yet have confronted Saskia yet?" he asked her back  
"No i have not yet confronted Saskia yet." tara texted back to him  
"Tara its time for you to make peace with her it been 10 years since Saskia broke your back." he informed her  
"i know and Ben say the same thing i just make peace with Saskia and make friends with Saskia and put in the past even though she took way my dream to dance for company and yet i still have flashback from that day when it happened me at the bar her lifting my leg higher me and Ben telling her to stop then hearing my back snap and crack and putting out of dance for three month and not tell she sorry for what happen what to me and people are tell me to forgive her its harder then it sounds." tara informed him  
"it may be hard Tara but it not in possible to do and i know you can do tara." he told her  
"thank you sammy for the help i love you and will talk to you later Ben just got home." she told him then siting down her phone then she run and jumped into ben arms giving him a kiss on the lips they been apart for weeks and they were missing each other like crazy.  
"did you miss me much." said Ben picking her up off the floor and kiss her back and crying her down the hallway to there room.  
"so who were talking to." he asked her  
"i was talking to sammy and even he think that should make peace with Saskia." said tara  
"Well he his right it been ten years since it happened." Ben informed her  
"but you know i have nightmares and flashback of that day and how it happened and you being there seeing it happen to me." she told him  
"Want me to come with you when you go talk to Saskia?" asked Ben  
"No i need to do this on my own and going to talk to Tomorrow when i go to the academy to teach a dance class Ethan told me she would be there." she told him  
"let go to bed i'm tired babe we will talk more tomorrow." he said lean over giving her a kiss on the check has snuggled close and soon that were sleeping but little did tara know that she would have another nightmare of that day.  
Back at Sammy house he was still waiting Ollie to show and his clock read 9:00 pm and think Ollie never late what going on did something happen to Ollie did he get held up with work or did he just forget that i asked him to come over to night so i could talk to made even give him the engagement. Sammy said in head it was just him and thought when there was a Knock on the door could it be Ollie.  
"Sammy." Called Ollie on other side of the door  
"I coming." Sammy called has he opened the door  
"Sorry i'm late." Said Ollie lean down giving him kiss  
"I was begin to think you forgot to come over I'm going to order some Japanese take out you want anything?" sammy asked him  
"Yes pleas i love some." said Ollie  
"good because the food came before you got here and its sitting on the table." sammy told him  
"so what you want to talk about?" Ollie asked him  
"i was wondering if you want to move in with me so you can be close to work and not have to make the drive from your mom house. so what do you say you want live with me in this house be my roommate?" sammy asked him  
"Sammy i thought you never ask." said Ollie  
"So is that a yes." sammy asked him  
"that is a yes." Ollie said giving smile  
"But that not the only reason why i asked you to come over tonight." said sammy pulling himself way from table he walked down the hall to his room opening the top draw to his bed side table and pulled out a small green box holding sliver band with the words i love you with two connecting hearts on the top of the band holding the box in his he stared to sweat he was just hoping the box would slip out of his hand.  
"Sammy you ok." Ollie shouted from the other room  
"yea just a second." Sammy called back  
"why do you have a small box in your?" Ollie asked him  
"Because Ollie will you marry?" sammy asked him there was along pause before Ollie answered  
"yes." said Ollie at has sammy slip the ring on his left finger then there hands in twined then they both sat on the couch and snuggled with each other to watch a move they picked forest gummp to watch but they did get a chance to finish was they passed out 40 minutes in to the move. 

Chapter 2 confronting Saskia  
the next day Tara want to the academy to teach a class little did she know Saskia would be waiting even thought school didn't start until 9:00 am and it was only 6:00 am pretty early for Tara but she still need to talk to Saskia about the Ten year Fuad that made her toss and turn all night Tara was hoping that it would not turn into cat fight or be any kind of fight but of course Saskia was unpredictable and tara knew how she worked even if it means begin sneak.  
"hello Tara." a voice called from behind her it was Saskia  
"Hi Saskia." Tara said back to her  
"you wanted to talk to me about something and if you think i gonna say sorry for braking your back Tara you must be a Duma girl because you are very wrong about that and warning you right now tara if tell anyone what i'm about to do to you now i will do lot more damage to you." Saskia told her  
"Saskia i want make peace with you not fight." Tara told her has tara felt Saskia hand punch her the left eye then she heard the words  
"Leave now and don't come back school." Saskia warned her shoving her out the door.  
"But i'v a class to teach Saskia." tara informed her  
"no you are going to leave and not come back the rest of the day or you will not have a job." Saskia told her  
"What are you saying Saskia." tara asked her  
"don't show up to the school when i'm her or will make sure you lose your job Tara." Saskia told her still pushing her out the door.  
"fine fine i will leave Saskia." she said walking out the door  
"put your sunglass on so one can question you about your eye because if you tell people i did i will get in big trouble." said Saskia has Tara left the school and head Back home hoping that ben was still at work so he would see her black eye or wonder who did it to her. but Ben would know that it would have been Saskia that done it. 

Chapter 3 tara black eye  
When Tara made it home she saw Ben car parked in the driveway way is ben home she wonder putting her sunglass on top of her head to exam her her left eye black and puffy what if Ben see it or if her friends see even worse what if her mom and dad see. this was bad ever bad they knew her and Saskia had problem with each other for a long time even if they wanted Tara and Saskia to make peace with each other and be friends. taking a deep breath pulling her sunglass back over her face she waited a second before getting out of the car and going in house praying that Ben would not see it.  
"who is?" Ben called out  
"crap" Tara said to herself  
"Tara what you doing here and why do you have your sunglass on inside?" he asked her  
"I don't want to show." she told him  
"Tara pleas show me." Ben asked her  
"Ok fine i will show you but your not going to like it." said Tara removing her sunglass from her face  
"Tara what happened did Saskia do this to you Tara you have black eye and what are friends going to think they are coming over to night." said Ben  
"I don't want them to see my black eye even Kat she at odds with Saskia and you know Sammy going to ask question and Abigail is going to beat her up and you will be the one to take her to court i mean i'm not sure but that what i'm guessing Ben but yet i don't know." Tara told him  
"What happen today when you want to talk her?" Ben asked her  
"Well when i went to go talk to her she told me she was not going to say her sorry and she did want to hear it the she punched me and said if i come around school when she is there i will be ever sorry and she will have my Job that how bad she hate me Ben and before i could say anything else she shoved me out of the class room and told me not to come back the rest of Day or she may do worse to me." she told Ben  
"But you did Talk to her?" Ben asked  
"She would not let me get a word out of mouth. Ben i don't know what elsa to do about it Ben she does not want to talk to." tara told him  
"have Kat talk to her i'm sure Kat can get thought to her better then the rest of us." Ben informed her  
"are you sure about that Ben?" asked Tara  
"Yes i'm sure Kat can do it." Said Ben hearing these word made Tara nerves Saskia and Kat in the same room getting her to tell Tara she sorry was recipe for deserter which sometime means them getting into a cat fight.  
"We should send Sammy with her to make sure nothing bad happens to Kat like Saskia giving her a black eye like she did me." Tara informed him  
"that sound like good idea now go take care of your black eye." Ben told her


End file.
